This invention relates to a novel process for preparing 2-aminoalkyl halide bisulfate salts. More particularly, this invention is directed to an improved process for preparing 2-aminoalkyl halide bisulfate salts in high yields which is economical and in which essentially no by-products are formed.
The use of 2-aminoalkyl halide bisulfate salts in industry to prepare cationic aminoalkyl starch and cellulose derivatives is well known. Derivatives of this type find use in many applications including, for example, in the treatment of waste water, as retention and strength aids in the papermaking process, as coating vehicles, and as ion-exchange resins.
Prior art techniques for preparing 2-aminoalkyl halide bisulfate salts are documented in the literature. Among these are included processes which involve reacting 2-aminoalcohols with such halogenating agents as thionyl chloride, phosphorus halides, hydrogen halides and phosgene (as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,136,171 and 3,153,096; French Patent No. 1,383,121; and British Patent No. 402,159). Such processes are not attractive industrially since they either involve the disposal of large amounts of reaction by-product, as when thionyl chloride and phosphorus halides are employed, or they require special equipment and high pressure techniques, as when hydrogen halide is employed.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for preparing 2-aminoalkyl halide bisulfate salts in high yields which is very economical.
It is another object to provide a process for preparing 2-aminoalkyl halide bisulfate salts which involves no special equipment.
It is a further object to provide a process for preparing 2-aminoalkyl halide bisulfate salts in which essentially no by-products are formed.